


My sweet chibi-chan

by Hitotheshounen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Smut, a little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitotheshounen/pseuds/Hitotheshounen
Summary: Hinata dislikes the thought of mating with an alphaGood thing that Oikawa isn't one.Or how the Grand King and Chibi-chan became mates
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 497





	My sweet chibi-chan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly bad at writing short one shots. It's amazing how bad I am at this. Anyway I hope this OS isn't terrible and that you'll enjoy it! (The smut part is always hard for me to write UGH.)

The ball hit his hand, making it sting and prickle just the way Hinata loved it. He wished he could see it though. How the ball 'swush' and 'swished' over the net to the other side, hitting the ground with a loud 'baam', Daichi-san, Suga-san and Asahi-san not being able to save the ball. 

"Good game! But it's late already so we'll call it day!", Daichi said, a satisfied grin on his face. Hinata wanted to play a little bit more, spike a little bit more, jump a little bit more, but even he had to admit that he was slowly starting to hit his limit, his legs aching and his lungs burning with the need to get as much oxygen into his lungs as possible. Sweat was making his clothes stick to his skin uncomfortably and he shivered. "That was really cool Hinata!", Nishinoya screamed and Hinata laughed. "You were so cool too! Like "wush" and "wham"!", he said and they high fived each other. 

"Speak japanese."

"Shut up Stingyshima!", he growled at the blonde middle blocker, sticking his tongue out to which the tall boy just snickered, saying something like, "What are you? 4?" Hinata's scowl just deepened, ready to jump at him and show him how old he was, when Sugawara grabbed the orange haired boy before he could though, scolding them both for their behavior. "We are a team! No more fights or you can both sit on the bench. I bet Daichi would agree with me." The devil like smile on his face making him even more scary and Hinata nodded quickly. Tsukishima just shrugged, not really caring about not being allowed to play. 

It irritated Hinata. How could he be so calm about that? Nothing scared Hinata more than not being able to play and he couldn't understand how Tsukishima was so calm, no unimpressed about it. Like he didn't care. Which, if Hinata really thought about it, the blonde alpha probably didn't. He was never excited and he never did some extra training, leaving as soon as he could. He wondered why Tsukishima joined the Volleyball club in the first place. 

"See you tomorrow!", Hinata called out while settling on his bike. His teammates waved and he started his little journey back home. The wind was pleasant on his overheated skin and he couldn't wait to be home. Sure he loved training but he liked lying on his bed at the of the day, thinking about how training was and what he could do better. 

It didn't take long for him to be home, but the unknown car made his brows furrow. He didn't know anyone who drove such a car. Confused a took a step into the house, calling out "I'm home!" and expecting Natsu to run him over. When no such thing happened he was even more confused. His sister always came running to him as soon as he was home, wanting to know how practice was and what they did this time. 

His nose twitched. The air smelled like chocolate and honey mixed with something minty. No one of his family smelled like that. Besides Natsu had yet to present, if she ever did since the possibility of her being a beta was rather high. "Mom?", he asked, voice smaller than usual. He peeked into the kitchen and almost face planted first onto the floor at the sight that greeted him. There, on one of the chair's sat the Grand King! Cocky smile on his lips and warm brown eyes having a mischievous glint. Natsu was perched on his lap, munching happily on a piece of cake.

"W-w-what are you doing here Grand King?!", the young volleyball player shrieked and everybody in the room winced at the shrill sound. Even Hinata cringed a little bit, not wanting to sound like _that_. "Hello to you too, chibi-chan.", grand king said, completely calm and collected. Hinata immediately noticed that he was amused. 

"Shouyou! How are you speaking to our guest?" Hinata flinched, ready to protest and defend himself when he heard the chuckle of another woman. She looked really beautiful. High cheekbones, soft and plump lips and doe like eyes. Her dark brown hair looked like flowing silk and if the smell didn't already tell Hinata that she was an omega too, then her outstanding beauty definently did. 

"It's alright Yukiko. I'm sure Tooru won't mind the nickname. He does act like a King sometimes after all."

"Not fair mom! I'm an angel.", Oikawa said, a cute pout on his face. Wait, did he just describe Oikawa's pout as cute? Yeah no, his pout looked ugly. Like his ugly personality! "You can tell that yourself honey but we all know what your personality looks like. Don't get fooled by him Yukiko. He's the devil in person." Hinata completely agreed with Oikawa's mother. 

"Oh Mina don't be so mean. Oikawa do you want some more cake? You look way too thin!", his mother said, already preparing a new slice for the brown haired setter. "Thank you Hinata-san. Your cake really tastes delicious!"

"Oh Tooru-kun please call me Yukiko!" Hinata really had trouble understanding what was just happening in front of him. His mother nearly had hearts in her eyes and the smell of pleased omega was penetrating the air. "Aw you must be really confused!", Mina-san started. "Come sit down. I'm Oikawa Mina and this brat over there is my son how you already know"

"Hey!", Oikawa shouted but Mina-san just ignored him, almost making Hinata chuckle at the setter's annoyed face. He already liked Oikawa's mother. "Your mother and me were Childhood friends. But then we went to different High schools and through the years we just lost contact.", she explained and his mother had a wistful smile on her face. 

"And then we met a few days ago in a small café! What a surprise it was when Tooru told me that you already know each other!" The petite woman laughed and Hinata glanced at the Aoba Johsai setter, who was talking to Natsu. 

"And Tooru is an omega like you are!", Hinata's own mother added happily. An uncomfortable silence followed that statement. Hinata wasn't quite comfortable with his status as an Omega and his painful heats didn't make it any better. He never talked to his friends and teammates about being an omega and they never asked. They could probably tell that he didn't like to talk about it. It angered him that his mother just talked about his secondary gender with people he barely knew.

"Shouyou. . ." But the middle blocker didn't react, instead running to his room and slamming the door shut. His mother knew how much he disliked talking about it but she never dropped the topic. She always had to ask "Did you see a handsome alpha?" Or "What about that blonde Alpha with the glasses? He looks like a decent guy!" Yeah, as if Hinata would ever look at Tsukishima like that. As if Hinata would ever look at _any alpha_ like that. He wasn't interested in finding an alpha and bond. Most alpha's were way too annoying and thought they owned the omega they were mated to. Hinata would never be anyone's property. 

Besides he had volleyball. He didn't need anything more! A voice in the back of his head whispered something, but Hinata ignored it. Just like how he ignored the voice when he was in heat, telling him to find someone to cuddle with and other stuff Hinata didn't want to voice. His heat and instincts were worse since he was a submissive omega.

A knock on his door made him look up from his cozy nest on his bed. He grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around himself like a burrito. Slowly he opened the door, the minty chocolate smell already telling him who was behind it. "What do you want grand king.", his voice didn't have any of the bite or loudness it usually had. "Can I come in chibi-chan?" That stupid nickname almost made him slam the door shut again, right in Oikawa's dumb handsome face but he refrained himself, instead opening the door a little wider, letting the tall third year into his small room. He was surprised when the setter took his chair instead of flopping down into his nest. 

"Don't look at me like that chibi-chan! I'm not that rude to just invite myself into somebody's nest!", he cried with fake sadness in his voice. Hinata raised one eyebrow but didn't respond, quickly moving back to his nest, snuggling under the many soft blankets and pillows. Oikawa didn't do or say anything for a while, just piercing him with his intense eyes. Hinata never really understood him. Oikawa was someone who smiled often, charming people with his good looks and playful demeanor. But he wondered if that was really _Oikawa_ or if it was just a mask. Kageyama said that everything about the grand king was just an act and that he was actually rather cruel and calculating, using people to his own advantage.

He could see, no, more like feel, Oikawa's calculating side right now, with how he gazed at him as if Hinata was a puzzle to solve. He squirmed, nervousness spreading through him. "What is your problem Grand King!", he snapped after a few minutes of heavy silence. "My name is Oikawa, chibi-chan. O-i-k-a-" 

"I know what your name is Grand king!"

"Then you should use it.", he said but Hinata shook his head. "You are the Grand king though!", Hinata exclaimed, eyes peeking out from his spot on the bed to look at the brown haired omega. "I can't tell if that is an insult or not." Hinata furrowed his brows and sat up. "Why should it be an insult?", the younger one asked, unconsciously taking in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the other omega's scent. Oikawa looked at him funny. "What?" Hinata tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out why he was gazing at him like that. 

"Nothing. Would you stop calling me Grand King if I stop calling you chibi-chan?"

Hinata thought about that. It would be nice not having to hear that nickname anymore but he liked calling Oikawa Grand king. He was really amazing at volleyball after all, so the nickname was fitting for him! He didn't understand why Oikawa detested the name. In the end he gave the older omega a small smile before nodding. "Okay Oikawa-kun!" 

"Hina-chan", he said, as if he tested the name on his tongue. "That sounds like I'm a girl!"

"You'd be a cute girl Hina-chan."

"Oikawa-kun stoooop", the orange haired boy whined, throwing a pillow at him. He heard the other laugh and Hinata shivered. He never heard Oikawa laugh like _that_. Like he was genuinely amused. It was almost bizarre. The chocolate smell got stronger and the younger omega let more of his own scent out without realizing it. Their scents mixed together, smelling deliciously of strawberries dipped in hot chocolate. The whole room soon smelled like their mingled scents and Hinata wondered if the others could smell it too. It was so strong, slowly clouding Hinata's mind. 

"Shit Hinata are you okay?!", Oikawa's voice was laced with worry and Hinata rubbed his nose against his pillow. It was too much. The young omega couldn't take it. He never experienced something like this! It scared him so much. "Oikawa"

The setter rushed to the window, opening it and letting cool fresh air into the small, strangely heated room. The damage was already done though. His body was heating up, his cheeks were burning and his body became pliant and loose. "Oikawa w-what's going on?", he whined, eyes getting teary and voice barely audible. This feeling wasn't completely knew to him. He was going through this every two months! His heat was coming, hitting him like a truck. But why? He had had his heat a few weeks ago! He couldn't already get it again! That didn't make any sense! Except. . .

Oh god. 

"You went into heat because of me Hina-chan!"

His body went into heat because of another omega. Which meant Oikawa was a dominant omega. He could feel the slick gathering at his hole and his whole body was soon covered in a light sheen of sweat.

_I am going into heat for Oikawa_

"Hinata-san!", he heard the setter scream frantically and the middle blocker would've found it funny if he wasn't burning and felt a familiar need crawl up in him, tearing at his insides like a hungry beast. Hinata's mind was getting foggy and his limbs felt way too heavy. Two voices were saying something but he couldn't pick up what they said. The omega wanted to comfort them and tell them that he was fine.

But holy shit he went into heat for another omega!

.

.

.

Two weeks. He was in heat for two weeks before he finally could feel the symptoms wear off. He was completely done and all he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life in a bathtub. He felt disgusting, with all the sweat, slick and semen drying on his body over and over and over again. The moment his tired and worn out body hit the warm water he moaned, relief washing over him. He couldn't shower or take bath because of how weak he was. His heat had never lasted that long and was never so strong. 

He couldn't even remember much besides that delicious scent. Just thinking about it made him slick again and he cursed, scrubbing all the disgusting essences off himself. He should stop thinking about the grand ki- Oikawa! It didn't do him any good. He just hoped he didn't have to see him again. 

Oikawa probably laughed his ass off anyway. Which omega would go into heat for another omega? Sure Oikawa was what society called a 'dominant omega', which meant that he didn't have the same urges as any other omega and he could knock another omega up but that didn't mean the brown haired setter would like it if an omega went into heat for him! It was a clear sign that their scents and bodies were very compatible, raising the chances of pregnancy. 

Hinata didn't even want to get kids! At least not now! And definently not with Oikawa! No matter how good he looked, or how nice his voice sounded or how delicious their combined scents smelled! He was fine with being alone! He didn't need a mate! 

But when that was the truth, why was his heart aching at the thought of Oikawa hating him now? He always admired him and thought he was cool, with his powerful serves and his impressive height but the possibility of Oikawa thinking less of him now, even more so than he probably already did made tears form in his eyes. He tried to blink them away. There was no reason to get sad about this! What did it matter if Oikawa hated him? 

But it mattered. It mattered too much to Hinata and he hated it. Kageyama would probably call him a dumbass. For once, Hinata agreed with him.

.

.

.

"Are you okay?", Daichi asked him when he came to practice the next day after his painful heat ended. The orange haired boy nodded energetically, not wanting to make the alpha worry about him. He was sure a little bit of his heat pheromones were still clinging to him, but he couldn't get the faint scent off him, not matter how much he scrubbed at his skin. 

Karasuno's Captain thankfully accepted it and didn't question him any further. Practice was like usual and none of his teammates asked why he had been sick. He got screamed at by Kageyama for not concentrating, frustrating the middle blocker. Hinata hated that he was right. He couldn't concentrate on the ball at all. His mind always drifted to dark brown hair and intense chocolate brown eyes and full pink lips. It was so bad that he got hit straight in the face by a volleyball. 

"What is wrong with you dumbass hinata!"

"Is that how you speak to your teammates? You really are a dictator Tobio-chan."

First everybody froze. The air was tense and nobody could believe who stood there. Then all hell broke loose. "What are you doing here?!", Tanaka snarled like a stray dog, ready to bite the setter's head off. Nishinoya shouted too and Hinata was quickly overwhelmed with the situation. He never expected Oikawa to just show up! What did he want? Oikawa wouldn't tell his teammates what happened right? He couldn't be that cruel! 

"Are you here to spy on us?"

"Is Aoba Johsai so petty and scared?"

"In the next match we will beat you and make you all cry like babies!"

"Do you want to copy our strategy?!"

Daichi opened his mouth, the beta probably ready to yell at them for their behavior, when Hinata pushed Tanaka away from the setter. "Stop it! Oikawa-san wouldn't do something like that!", he shouted, surprising everyone in the gym. Himself included. He never shouted at his senpai's. Oh god what did he do. "I-i-", the first year stammered, fear coursing through his veins. What if he got kicked out of the team now? They all looked strangely at him and Hinata couldn't blame them. He just defended Oikawa who was practically their enemy!

"Hina-chan."

Hinata glimpsed at Oikawa and there was that expression again. No mask, no act, just genuine feelings. A hand settled on his hair, ruffling it gently, creating weird feelings in Hinata's stomach. He knew he was probably releasing his scent but he was too focused on Aoba Johsai's setter to notice it or be a embarrassed about his lack of control. Then the hand wandered from his hair to his neck, right where a bond would be formed with a mate. Fingers massaged the little gland and Hinata had to suppress a moan that wanted to crawl out of his throat. 

"What is going on?", Kageyama asked and Hinata's eyes darted to Karasuno's setter, finding Kageyama's blue one's. A blush was on the middle blockers face but he didn't shake the hand off. It didn't feel suffocating or like a cage. It was quite the opposite. He felt safe, like he didn't have to worry. Which was ridiculous considering the situation they were in. 

"What do you mean Tobio-chan?", the setter's playful voice put everyone more on edge and even Hinata winced. He acted as if this was an every day scenario. Like a walk in the park.

"Why are you here? And why are you holding him like that?"

"I do what I want my sweet little Kouhai.", Oikawa responded, the grip on Hinata's neck tightening for a moment before going loose again. Loose enough for Hinata to break out of the grasp. It was what made the younger omega comfortable in the first place. To know that if he wanted to, he could shake the hand off. He wasn't forced to be in this position. He had a choice. 

Suddenly Kageyama released his alpha pheromones and Hinata took a step back, bumping against Oikawa's chest. It was pure anger and dominance, clearly directed at Oikawa, the young alpha trying to dominate the older omega. It had his effects on Karasuno too, since everyone took a big step back, nobody wanting to provoke the angry alpha even more. The only one that wasn't intimidated was Aoba Johsai's setter, instead his lips curled displeased, as if he felt insulted. "Are you challenging me Tobio-chan?" His deep and husky voice made Hinata shiver, goosebumps spreading over his body and his skin tingled.

"Let go of him."

"How about you keep your stinky scent to yourself hm? You are making everyone uncomfortable. That's not very nice of you", the hand on his neck left, Oikawa taking a stepped forward and blocking Hinata from Kageyama's view. A threatening growl cut through the air, like a blade cutting through thin paper. Hinata grabbed Oikawa's jacket, fearing what would happen if he let go of him. The possibility of them fighting terrified the young omega. "L-let's just go Oikawa-san!" Brown eyes gazed down, considering him. Just when Oikawa seemed to give in, another growl resounded through the gym and cold sweat started to run down Hinata's back. Why did Kageyama do this? 

"What's your problem Bakayama!?", he called out, his voice quavering, still gripping the fabric of Oikawa's school jacket tightly, wrinkling it in the process. The amount of pheromones in the air activated his own instincts and those screamed to bare his neck or run away. "What _my_ problem is?! Who is touching you like a pervert?! And why are you letting it happen?! Did you forget who he is?!", the blue haired alpha barked like a pissed dog.

"And why do you care?! It's not your problem! No need to get all angry and alpha like!" That was why he disliked alphas. They never got their shit together! "I think little Tobio-chan is jealous. Does it anger you? That he clings to me instead of you? That he craves my touch instead of yours?", he smirked. 

" ** _He's mine!_** "

Hinata was frozen, even his mind not able to catch up. What had Kageyama just said? Wait, did that mean that Kageyama _liked_ him?! He never thought of the blue haired alpha that way! Hell, he never thought about any alpha that way!  
"Did you even think about Hina-chan's feelings?"

"I-i- He! I didn'-"

"That's right. You _didn't_ Tobio-chan. And that means, my beloved Kouhai, that you have no right to claim beautiful, cute Hina-chan as yours. Do you understand?", his voice sounded dangerously on edge, like he was ready to pounce, tearing the alpha throat out. If Hinata didn't know that Oikawa was a dominant omega, he would've been surprised. "And you do?! Omegas are for Alphas and Alphas are for Omegas! It's in our nature!"

Hinata could barely breathe, his heart was heavy in his chest, pounding fast and loud. Those words were like needles driving into his skin. His grip on the setter's jacket loosened, but Oikawa grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers instead. Surprised he glanced at the other omega, but his eyes were still focused on Kageyama. His teammates and Kageyama watched the interaction like a hawk would watch their prey, especially kageyama. 

"Do you know what a dominant omega is tobio-chan?"

"A-a dominant omega? Something like that doesn't exist!", Kageyama was obviously unsure. They haven't gotten educated about that topic yet and Hinata only knew about it because his Mom told him about the diversity of secondary genders when he was in middle school, claiming that it was important to know such things. He saw how Tsukishima whispered something into Yamaguchi's ear, both having a troubled expression on their face. Sugawara was gnawing on his lip while Daichi's gaze was quickly darting from Oikawa to Kageyama. He seemed helpless, like he wanted to interrupt the fight but didn't know how to do so without agitating the two more. Nishinoya and Tanaka were practically vibrating with energy and Hinata was sure they'd join Kageyama to take Oikawa down. Asahi looked like he tried his best not to have a panic attack. 

"Oh but they do! I am one if them. They are admittedly rare to find. You said that Alphas and Omegas belong to each other but that isn't true. Hundreds of years ago, alphas were rather rare, getting killed when hunting or tearing each other to shreds. Alphas have the best chance to get an Omega pregnant while betas need to have a lot of luck. So when less and less Alphas existed, the DNA of a few Omegas evolved. They became _Dominant Omegas_ and are able to impregnate another Omega. Isn't that interesting Tobio-chan? I am also able to form a bond with another omega, because my teeth are longer and sharper!", he grinned and everyone could see how satisfied he was. Kageyama was completely quiet.

"What is going on here?" Everyone looked at Coach Ukai who curled his lip. "The air stinks!" Hinata would've laughed but he really didn't feel like laughing right now. His mind was a mess. Kageyama liked him! But he even told the alpha that he wasn't interested in that kind of stuff! Oikawa squeezed his hand as if wanting to reassure him. 

.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan.", the dominant omega suddenly apologized, their hands still joined. The sun was already behind the horizon, only giving a faint light before the moon would soon take her place. "It's okay Oikawa-kun! You didn't know that Stupidyama would react like this."

Coach Ukai had dismissed him from training after Hinata told him what happened. The blonde Man thankfully wasn't angry at Hinata and he didn't kick him off the team. The third years had smiled at him, trying to lift his spirit but even though he was glad that they didn't hate him, it was hard to forget what happened and how especially Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya didn't even look at him when he said his goodbye. 

"Tobio is in love with you." No 'chan'. No playful smile or cockiness. Actually, he had said that sentence without any kind of feelings shimmering through. Hinata tried to read his face, trying to figure out whta he felt, but even that wasn't possible. He was like a closed book and no matter how much he tried to open it, it was tightly closed. The first year had never seen Oikawa like this. He preferred an over expressive Oikawa than a quiet and emotionless Oikawa. 

"I-i guess he is..", he muttered, not knowing what to say to that. 

"Are you in love with him too?"

Hinata's feed stopped walking but Oikawa didn't stop. Their fingers lost each other and Hinata's hand was uncomfortably cold. He immediately missed the warmth of it. For a moment Hinata wondered if the other would just continue strolling down the street, not caring if Hinata was by his side or not. His heart throbbed painfully and tears of frustration gathered in his eyes. He looked at the ground, lip between his teeth, abusing the flesh till he could feel the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He thought the brown haired omega cared for him! At least a little bit...

"Hinata." So now he was only Hinata. No "Hina-chan". Just plain boring Hinata. "Hinata don't cry."

"I'm not crying!", he panted. "Look at me Hinata." The boy shook his head. Why did Oikawa have to hurt him too? Was "day to hurt Hinata Shouyou"-day? He just wanted to snuggle into his nest and forget everything that has happened. A touch on his chin made him gasp and he got forced to look at the taller boy. "Hinata..", softly fingers brushed over his cheek, wiping away the warm tears that were flowing like a small river. 

"Why are you suddenly calling me Hinata? Don't do that!", he hiccuped, burying his hands in the other's chest. He was so tired. This day was just too much for him. "C'mon, let's go." But he couldn't move. His legs didn't listen to him. A sigh came out of Oikawa's lips and then he got lifted up, warm hands settling on his thighs, dangerously near his butt, not that Hinata cared at the moment. He wrapped his arms around the tall setter, burying his nose in Oikawa's neck and inhaling his scent deeply. He loved that scent. "Hina-chan you are scenting me in public.", the older boy chuckled but didn't stop him. 

"Where are we going?"

"To my home. I'll call your mom later and tell her.", Oikawa explained and Hinata hummed, too tired to protest.

.

Hinata sat up, frantically looking around. He fell asleep in Oikawa's arms, he realized while taking in his surroundings. The room was comfortably warm and - not surprisingly - smelled like the setter. He snuggled back into the blanket and pillows, ready to let sleep overtake him again when the door opened. Hinata's nose twitched and he turned around, looking at Oikawa who had two plates on a tray. He smiled at him when he noticed the younger boy was awake, giving him one of the plates. 

"Eat. I talked to your mom and she's letting you stay over." Hinata gave him a small smile back, saying a quick thank you. "Did your mom make this?!", he asked excited, the food tasting delicious, nearly melting on his tongue. "No I made it." He choked on a piece of salad, almost coughing his lungs out. "Rude! No need to react like that!", Oikawa pouted and Hinata laughed. "I'm sorry! I never thought you could cook." 

"Hmm my mom teached me. Saying that a good omega needs to know how to cook."

"A good omega huh..", Hinata whispered, while staring at his food. He didn't know how to cook. He couldn't do anything what omega's should be able to do. He never bothered to learn those things, even if his mother nagged him to. "Guess I'm not a good omega."

"Hinata that's not what I mean-"

"What does it matter.", the young omega interrupted him. "It's not like I want to mate with an Alpha. Especially not after what happened today. All alphas are the same when it comes to omegas"

"That's not true. Iwa-chan is really considerate."

"Does that mean you and Iwaizumi-san are dating?", he asked, a sulky expression appearing on his face and eyes searching for Oikawa's own. He had seen how close those two were and Kageyama had also told him that they knew each other for a long time. Oikawa obviously trusted the alpha a lot, so the possibility of them being a couple wasn't a far fetched idea. But even if that was the case, and they were a couple, why did it make Hinata's stomach turn upside down? The food that filled his stomach nicely before made him sick now. He shouldn't care about if Oikawa had a mate right? He should be happy for him. He took a few more bites, not wanting to make Oikawa suspicious. 

"Yes we are." 

The world seemed to stop for a moment and he swallowed his disappointment down. He didn't want Oikawa to date Iwaizumi. He didn't want Oikawa to date _anyone_. And wasn't that selfish of him, wanting Oikawa all for himself, as if he was a thing you could possess. Wasn't that what he disliked so much about Alphas? And now he wanted the stupid setter with his stupid beautiful smiles, dumb over confident smirks and pretty brown eyes. He fell for Aoba Johsai's setter. He fell for Oikawa Tooru. 

"T-that's great. I'm happy for you!", he tried to smile as bright as he could, so that Oikawa would believe him. 

"Hina-chan I was only joking. You don't need to look so down. Iwa-chan is my best friend. Nothing more."

"That's not fair! Don't do something like this! And w-why did you-"

"Because I needed to know."

The omega gulped, giving Oikawa the empty plate who put it on the tray. "You needed to know what?", Hinata fiddled with his fingers and the blanket he was wrapped in, but then he realized something else. "Oh my god I'm in your nest! I'm so sorry Oikawa!"

"What are you apologizing for? I put you in it in the first place. Besides, it's not mine."

Hinata tilted his head, his orange curls bouncing a little. "What do you mean?"

"It's yours. If you accept me.", he said with a small nervous smile on his stupidly handsome face. Hinata blinked, not quite understanding what the third year in front of him just said. "What do you mean?" Oikawa chuckled and stood up, with a few steps he was in front of Hinata but didn't sit down. It took Hinata some moments before he realized that Oikawa was waiting for something. He wanted a permission to enter the nest. A nest that the older omega made for him. His mother had told him the significance of this ritual, but right now it didn't come to his mind. 

"Y-y-you can come in!", he shouted, scrambling away to make room for the tall setter. The air around them was tense with anticipation, what exactly Hinata anticipated he didn't know. But as Oikawa lay down, body almost curling around Hinata's smaller one, a strange kind of calmness made him relax. Carefully he put his head on Oikawa's broad chest, feeling his heart pounding loudly. Like a sweet melody only for Hinata to hear. "Does that mean you want to court me?", he whispered some time later. The middle blocker didn't even know what time it was. Probably 10pm or maybe later since the moon was shining through Oikawa's small window. 

"Yeah Hina-chan."

"B-but why?" Their scents were mixing together again, both boys lost in their own little world, without snarling and jealous alphas and curious eyes, completely relaxed and content. Even their heartbeats thrumming in sync. "And why", the small omega squirmed a little, noticing how his body reacted to Oikawa _again_ and he hoped it didn't end in another hellish heat. "Is my body always reacting to your scent so much?"

"Because, like I already said before, our bodies are very compatible."

"Y-you didn't say that before!", Hinata complained. "Oh I didn't? Well now you know", Oikawa teased, poking him in the side. The orange haired boy whined, swatting the older omega on the chest. "You didn't answer my first question."  
Slowly Oikawa sat up before lifting Hinata till he was perched on his lap. Hinata tried to ignore that he was sitting right on Oikawa's groin. "What exactly was the question again, Hina-chan?" Hinata pouted, his tiny but strong hands settling on Oikawa's shoulders while he shifted on the taller boys lap. Or maybe he just wanted to tease and annoy him. "Why do you want to court me!" Oikawa's big hands wrapped around Hinata's waist, pulling him closer so they were chest to chest, only their thin shirts keeping their skin from touching. "Because you are so cute, I want to eat you up.", the setter purred, chest vibrating against Hinata and he shivered. The scent was getting thicker, more potent and the orange haired boy soaked it up like a sponge, not getting enough of it. Never getting enough.

"Oikawa-kun", he panted, voice barely audible which was unusual for the loud boy. "Do you want that Shou-chan?" Said boy squirmed, cheeks flushed from Oikawa using his first name and the air was prickling with tension. Oikawa calling him by his first name made him only more excited. He wanted it. Wanted it so much his body began preparing itself. "Y'know Shou-chan.", Oikawa started, long, skilled fingers grabbing his but and _squeezing_. "No one I've met is like you."

Slick oozed out of his entrance, wetting his boxers and creating an uncomfortable mess. He whined at the feeling but Oikawa only teased him more, dipping his fingers into his cleft so that even his shorts started to get wet. Hinata wanted to complain but Oikawa cut him off. "I really disliked you when we met first." Hinata knew that already. His stares and scowls made his feelings for Karasuno's middle blocker very clear. "But the more I watched you." Another squeeze to his butt, this time with more force. "The more I wanted you. How lucky I was when my mom told me she met your mother." 

Brown eyes shut on their own, a loud moan leaving Hinata's chapped lips when Oikawa grinded their crotches together, creating that sweet sweet friction Hinata had wanted to so much. "T-t-tooru", he tasted the name on his tongue, speaking it extra slow and opening his eyes again to watch Oikawa's expression. Pupils dilated and cheeks flushed, hips coming together rather unintentional but making the young omega boy moan nonetheless.

"Again", Oikawa whispered into Hinata's ear, licking and nipping it. "Tooru", he repeated, getting rewarded with fingers slipping into his shorts and boxers, the skin on skin contact sending tremors through his whole body. "Fuck Shouyou, you are so wet for me." 

Hinata didn't answer, instead smashing his lips on Oikawa's. They were warm and plump, moving steadily against Hinata's. He obviously knew how to kiss while the younger one never kissed anyone before. His lack of experience must've shown but Oikawa wasn't put off by it. Playfully he bit Hinata's lip before brushing his tongue over the now red lip. "Tooru!", he groaned, gripping soft brown hair when a long finger entered him, slipping in to the knuckle without much resistance. He never had someone else touch him there. It was always Hinata's own fingers and his weren't nearly as long as the setter's. 

"F-feels good- _haah_ " He grinded down on the finger, not wanting to wait any longer for Oikawa to move. It slipped out if him but the setter didn't move so Hinata could impale himself on it in one swift motion. He moaned rather loud, head tilted and throat bared for the dominant omega in front of him. His lips were swollen from their kissing and Oikawa's biting, spit coating it and making his lips shine in the moonlight. "Look at you. Bouncing on my finger like that. How lewd Shou-chan. What would your teammates think? You are their pure innocent baby crow after all." Oikawa hummed, adding a second finger after Hinata's begging eyes and pounting lips.

The second finger didn't slip in as easily as the first but it was far from hurting Hinata. Just creating a delicious friction, his fingers dragging against his walls and massaging them. The young omega was sweating and his mind was hazy with want, dick straining against the boxers and shorts he was still wearing. "Off. P-please"

Oikawa obeyed, removing his clothes in quick, fluid motions before taking his own shirt of. His kept his shorts on though. "Yours too!" The setter chuckled. "Are you sure Shou-chan? I don't want to overwhelm you." Usually Hinata would've gone into defense but the genuine worry on the other omega's face made him pause. Worry was another emotion Hinata hadn't seen often on the setter's face and he tilted his head a little, smiling at him. "Tooru, I want you. Please be my Omega.", he said, searching for Oikawa's eyes and holding the eye contact to show that, yes, he really wanted this. He really wanted _him_.

"Please?" Oikawa shook his head, a smile on his lips while his warm hands were back on his butt. "Mhhm I like when you beg chibi-chan." Another soft punch to the setter's bare chest. "Stop being a tease!", Hinata mumbled a little bit annoyed. The slick was still flowing out of him, wetting Oikawa's shorts and thighs. Their lips found each other again, the setter immediately taking charge and licking into the other's mouth. The young omega could feel the desperation building up in him and he tried to tuck at Oikawa's shorts, wanting them off to feel him against Hinata.

Teeth clashed and tongues intertwined, spit drooling out of Hinata's mouth. Long fingers circled his entrance again before three of them slipped in, wet squelching sounds sounding loud in the middle blocker's ears. His face burned but the kissing distracted him from his embarrassment. "So good Shou.", Oikawa murmured, nipping his lips and sucking on them. "So tight around my fingers."

"Please", he whimpered, not even knowing what exactly he asked for. All Hinata knew was that he wanted more of Oikawa. The setter's free hand travelled up his stomach, caressing the soft skin till he reached his pink erected nipples. He started to squeeze and pinch them, rolling the flesh between his fingers. Red swollen lips formed an 'o' and his brown eyes shut on their own as pleasure overcame him. He shuddered and quivered, Oikawa's stomach covered in hot sticky cum. "Fuck did you just cum from my fingers?", his voice sounded like pure wonder but instead of answering Hinata buried his head in his shoulder, hiding from his intense eyes. The fingers were still moving in him, gently now though so that he didn't get overstimulated. It was nice but not what the orange haired boy wanted.

He could feel Oikawa's hard erection straining against his shorts, rubbing against Hinata. "Tooru f-fuck me.", he whispered into his ear, kissing the skin behind it before licking at Oikawa's mating gland where his scent was the strongest. It filled his mouth and both moaned, high on pheromones. "C'mon! Don't be a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken!"

"You are the biggest chicken I know", Hinata panted, laughing quietly when he saw Oikawa's cute pout. He kissed it away, still giggling. The long fingers slipped out of him, instead Oikawa wrapped his arms around his midsection while kissing his chin before mouthing at his collarbone. His lips moved to Hinata's own mating gland, licking it before sharp teeth grazed over the sensitive skin. _Yes yes yes yes_ , his mind screamed, instincts begging to bare his neck so that Oikawa could easily pierce through the skin, bonding them forever.

It was crazy how Hinata would never, not even if his life depended on it, bare his neck for an alpha but didn't even hesitate to do the act of absolute submission for another omega. " _Mate_ ", Oikawa growled, his voice deep and raspy, sending goosebumps all over the younger boy's body. Hinata's scent got sweeter, his body trying to entice the dominant omega into biting, _claiming_ , him.

"You smell so good Shou-chan. Want you so much.", he whispered, his hips thrusting upwards to get some friction. He still had so much control over himself, even if his instincts must yell at him to just take Hinata, bite his mating gland and fill him with his cum to make sure he would end up pregnant, full with his pups. Hinata shuddered, before slowly withdrawing from Oikawa's grasp. He knew how he could break Oikawa. How he could make him lose to his instincts. It was embarrassing and Hinata swore he would never do this again. Not even for Oikawa.

A whine escaped the dominant omega when Hinata moved away from him. Confusion flashed in his eyes but Hinata ignored it. He craved the contact just as much as Oikawa, but for his plan he needed to pull away from him. He turned around, on his knees and hands before lowering his upper body to the soft blankets.

"Oh shit, holy- _Shouyou fuck_ " Oikawa was on him in seconds, mouth kissing and sucking hickeys on his smooth sweaty back, always licking the irritated skin afterwards. He grabbed Hinata's hips, pelvis pressing against his butt. Hinata whined in delight when he realized that Oikawa had _finally_ taken off his damn shorts, long cock rubbing against his own smaller one. 

"Yesss more!", he hissed and tried to move his hips, but the grip Oikawa had was tight, not allowing any movement. He completely covered Hinata's small back, his chest a comfortable pressure on him while he nuzzled the middle blockers cheek. "I haven't prepped you enough Shouyou."

"D-don't care! It'll fit just please put it in already! Or you really are a chicken!"

"M-mean! You shouldn't call me chicken while we're about to have sex!", Oikawa whined but followed Hinata's request. The young omega clutched the soft blankets and braced himself for what would come next, blood singing with anticipation and scent spiking up in excitement.

Oikawa's thick tip pressed against Hinata's fluttering hole but not quite pushing in, just teasing his entrance and making more slick drip out of him. Then he entered, his length sliding in, in, _in_ till Hinata was sure he could feel him if he put his hand on his stomach. Not even the dildos he used in his heat came anyway near to this. Oikawa was hot and twitched inside him, not cool and lifeless like his toys and _god_ , the noises the setter made where unbelievable hot. 

"You're so _tight_ , I'm almost afraid I'll break you if I move."

"I won't break! I had bigger toys than you in me.", Hinata teased, wriggling his butt a little. It was a blatant lie but Oikawa didn't know that. The bait worked though and the older omega growled in warning, one hand burying in his orange curls while the other had a death grip on his hips before he pulled out and thrusted back in. It was a slow pace at first, Oikawa probably still afraid to hurt him, not that that was possible with how much he leaked slick. 

"Mhhmm fuuuck", Oikawa groaned into his ear, cock rubbing against Hinata's good spots deliciously and making him drool like a dog. He didn't even want to know what a sight he must make with his sweaty body and tousled hair, dazed eyes and swollen pink lips. He must look like a whore. Wet sounds echoed in Hinata's ear, making him even more embarrassed, cheeks on fire. "S-so good. Don't s- _Ohhh_ stop"

"As if I could. You look so dirty Shouyou. My dirty little omega. All **_mine_** " Oikawa snapped his hips faster, need and want probably overwhelming him and Hinata met him halfway. It was hard to move in this position but Hinata wasn't anything but determined. That was until that sweet pressure build up in him again and his little dick wouldn't stop dripping precum all over himself and the blankets, making a mess. "Wanna see you.", he panted and Oikawa thankfully understood, pulling out so that Hinata could turn around, now face to face. 

For Hinata, this position was a lot more intimate since he could see every expression the setter made. How his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his lips were slightly opened, tongue coming out to moisture them. His beautiful eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed from their activity. Hinata didn't believe in gods but he could swear that the being in front of him was ethereal even when covered in sweat. 

He gently put his hand on Oikawa's cheek while he immediately started a hard and fast pace, getting moans and whines out of the middle blockers lips. Their lips found each other again, Oikawa swallowing the sounds he made while ravishing him. The heat was quickly building up in the pit of his stomach, his dick that was still untouched tingling and twitching with the need to get touched. Hinata wanted to stroke himself but Oikawa stopped him, a mean smirk forming on his lips. "Oh no, you will come from my cock only Shou-chan"

"B-but I can't-"

"Have a little bit faith in yourself!", Oikawa teased before shifting slightly. The new angle made him brush straight against the boys prostate and Hinata yelled, pleasure blinding him and he was sure he blacked out for a few seconds. Oikawa didn't stop his abuse on Hinata's spot, fucking him through his climax till he was jelly in his arms, nothing more than a pliant body for the setter to fuck and find his own release. He shuddered, little shocks going through him from the overstimulation, but he didn't try to stop the older boy, instead putting his arms around the setters neck and kissing him lazily. It didn't take long for Oikawa to fill him with his cum, splashing his insides with the sticky stuff all the while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Hinata hummed at the feeling, glad that he was on birth control and didn't need to worry about getting pregnant. 

"That was..."

"Absolutely _gwah_!", Hinata ended the sentence and they both chuckled. They were still connected, gazing lovingly at each other while sharing more lazy kisses and sweet love bites. The moon illuminated both of them in it's beautiful bluish light and wow, how could Oikawa become even more beautiful and handsome? 

"Mark me?", he asked instead of praising him for his good looks. That guy already had too much confidence, he didn't need any more. It was definitely a sudden decision but Hinata was sure that he'd never want another's teeth mark on him. He tilted his head back, intently watching the way Oikawa took in a harsh breath, eyes focused on that spot where he wanted to bite. "Are you sure? We can wait a little bit longer. This is a big decision."

"I'm completely sure. I don't want anyone else, ever."

Oikawa gulped, his adam apple bobbing and tempting Hinata to bite it. "Y-you won't regret it later?" 

"I won't. I promise.", he whispered, caressing brown strands of hair between his fingertips. Oikawa nodded before lowering his head, tracing the mating gland with his nose, effectively tickling Hinata and making him laugh. "Ugh stop that!"

"Okay, Okay.", the brown haired boy snickered, kissing the skin before sharp teeth pierced him, breaking the soft skin. The bond snapped into place and Hinata clawed at Oikawa's back at the feeling of all the emotions washing over him like a cold shower. 

"Wow", he said, heart beating wild against his ribcage and the young omega wondered if Oikawa could hear it. Oikawa bared his own neck for Hinata to bite, which he did without another request. The setter shuddered, his arms almost giving out and crushing Hinata with his weight. Before that could happen they lay down more comfortably, with Oikawa being the big spoon. 

"I have to thank your mother."

"Why?", Oikawa asked, both feeling the tiredness creeping into their bones now that they came down from their high. "For meeting my mother."

The setter chuckled while kissing the bite mark gently. "That can wait until tomorrow. Now we'll sleep."

"M'kay... I love you, my Grand King."

"I love you too, my sweet chibi-chan"

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter if you like!(@hitotheshounen)


End file.
